


The Next Level

by PlanetClare



Series: The Bucky Chronicles [2]
Category: Daisy Johnson - Fandom, Daisy Johnson - Quake, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Hates to Cook, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes in Space, Cybernetics, Daisy Johnson in Space, Drama, Earth's Guardian, Earth's Protector, Earthquakes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hot Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Man Out of Time, Man on the Wall, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Protecting Earth, Seismic Activity, Sex in Space, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Space Stations, Thai-Skrull Fusion, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Daisy amend the terms of their partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> It would be quite helpful to read the summary of “Swing Time” before reading this story. This one begins slowly but picks up speed.

It had been a solitary existence for Bucky Barnes on Nick Fury’s space station. Being Earth’s guardian was a challenge but one he was more than up to and willing to take. Still, spending the first two months on his own would have been nearly unbearable if he had not used most of that time painstakingly sifting through Nick’s dossiers on known threats and possible targets. It was only when he devised a plan to eliminate the planet Syro’s tyrant that he realized how much he needed a partner. After considering a few different candidates, he finally decided to recruit Daisy Johnson (codename: Quake).

Bucky had every confidence in Daisy and knew he made the right decision in asking her to partner with him. They were so much alike that the choice was obvious. Like him, she was highly skilled at hand-to-hand combat and a flawless all-around athlete. Both were expert marksmen, elite espionage agents, and adept at all facets of undercover assignments. At the age of seventeen, Daisy had achieved level 10 security clearance with S.H.I.E.L.D. and at nineteen, she was appointed the director of the agency. After Daisy’s help on Syro, Bucky pressed the now 21-year-old to turn the one-time assist into an ongoing partnership. She agreed, and the petite brunette became the trusted partner of the most lethal man in the universe, the Winter Soldier. 

One bit of commonality that Bucky chose not to discuss with Daisy was the fact that they both had lost love suddenly. They were aware of each other’s heartbreak – his at losing Natasha Romanov (the Black Widow) when her mind was wiped and she lost all memory of her romance with him; and hers when the love of her life, J.T. James (Hellfire), failed to return alive from a mission to Hydra’s base Gehenna. Empathizing with her pain, Bucky did not see the need to add to her sorrow by mentioning it. He realized that he thought about Natasha more often than he should and figured Daisy did the same with J.T. He decided that rather than dwell on it, it was best to do what they could to get on with their lives.

*  *  *  *  *

Once a week, Bucky and Daisy ran a systems check on the space station. They decided it was a vital task so they would be aware of any problem the craft might be having, and it helped to pass the time between their missions to rid the universe of any threats to intergalactic peace. 

As Daisy sat in the pilot’s chair running diagnostics, her stomach began to growl loudly.

From behind her, she heard, “Whoa! Was that _you?”_ Bucky’s query bordered on laughter. 

“You know it was, silly!” Daisy retorted slightly embarrassed. “We haven’t eaten in hours and I’m starving. My stomach thinks my throat’s been cut.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” he assured her. “I don’t know _where_ you put it. You eat as much as I do but don’t gain any weight. For a small woman, you must have a hallow leg or something.”

“I’ll have you know –” Daisy started and then stopped abruptly as she turned in her seat only to find Bucky’s crotch in her face. He was now standing next to her to reach switches on the control panel above her head while continuing to run the diagnostic checks.

Noticing that his partner had abruptly stopped talking, he asked, “Know _what?”_ as he continued with the test. Not receiving an immediate response, Bucky looked down and saw Daisy eyeing his package.

“Uh...uh...I’m just hungry. That’s all,” she managed to say.

“Well, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can eat. Are we going out or staying in?” he asked returning his attention to the control panel.

Still eyeing his crotch, Daisy mumbled, “I’m fine either way...” as if talking to his penis.

Finishing their tests, Bucky was satisfied that the ship was in good working order.

“All right, let’s get going. I’ve got a taste for some Thai-Skrull fusion. How about that fusion ship truck in Herzog Station near Mars? Let’s jump in the skiff and head over there,” he said as he turned and walked down the hallway. Bucky’s mouth watered at just the thought of it.

While passing his workroom, Bucky noticed that an overhead light had burned out.

“Damn it! I thought I replaced that light a few days ago,” he snorted. Entering the room, he took a new bulb from his utility shelf and grabbed the step ladder in the corner. He positioned the ladder under the light fixture, climbed to the top step, and removed the spent bulb. The ladder began to teeter slightly and realizing that it may not be as sturdy as it once appeared, Bucky decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Hey, Daisy? ‘Daise’!” he yelled down the hall.

“Yeah, what?” she replied.

“Come hold the ladder,” he beckoned.

“What ladder?” she asked wondering what he was up to. Walking toward his workroom, she queried, “I thought we were going to go eat. What are you doing _now?!”_

As she entered the dimly lit room, she approached Bucky from behind and saw that he was on the ladder’s top rung. He had the spent bulb in his right hand and was holding onto the light fixture with his cybernetic hand. Standing there, she could see even in the dim light just how toned his ass was beneath his khaki pants.

“Would you come over here and hold the ladder, please?” he implored her.

Walking to the front of Bucky, Daisy was facing his crotch again. She stood in front of him staring at it as if transfixed.

Looking down at Daisy, Bucky asked, “Is something wrong?” as the step ladder continued to teeter.

“Uh...no...not at all,” she stammered grabbing with both hands the handle at the top of the ladder.

Bucky inserted the new bulb and glanced down once more to see in the brighter light that Daisy’s nipples were clearly erect under her green t-shirt. He found it arousing and felt the slight hardening of his dick.

Descending the ladder, Bucky pushed it aside without folding it shut and faced Daisy. For a moment, they stood gazing into each other’s eyes. Without taking his eyes off her, Bucky leaned over his work table and straight-armed his gadgets and tools onto the floor with a loud crash. 

Daisy could see Bucky’s dick growing in his pants. She unzipped them, slipped a hand down the front, and gave his hardening prick a few tugs to help him along. He took a deep breath and removed his black t-shirt.

The sight of Bucky’s six-pack abdominals were enough to make any woman wet, and Daisy could not resist running her hands over them. She then took a step backward and removed her boots and socks revealing the cutest red toenails that Bucky had ever seen. The thought of sucking those toes flashed in his mind, but he had other pleasures in store for her right now.                          

Not wishing to pressure her into something that she did not desire, Bucky looked down at his partner and asked, “Do you really want this?” He was willing to put a halt to it and jerk himself off instead if she said no.

“Yes,” she answered breathlessly, and raised her arms so that Bucky could lift her shirt over her head.

Daisy was braless and her erect pink nipples were irresistible. Before removing her shirt, he slid both hands under it to caress her small breasts. The touch of his icy cybernetic hand made her flinch ever so slightly – just enough that Bucky noticed – so he withdrew his hands, lifted her shirt off, and dropped it to the floor. Cupping her firm left breast in his right hand, he leaned down and sucked hard on its nipple, which sent a shiver through her body. Releasing her now wet breast, he grinned down at Daisy who was smiling her approval up at him.

Bucky reached down and unzipped her khaki pants, then eased them past her hips to reveal a red thong. As Bucky eyed her “barely there” panties, Daisy slid her thumbs under them on both sides and pulled them down. As they fell to her ankles, she stepped out of them and her pants as well. Lifting her naked body gently by the waist, Bucky sat her on the edge of his wooden work table and then dropped his unzipped pants to his ankles.

Daisy eyed Bucky with anticipation. Reclining, she spread her legs offering herself to him. Not wanting to enter her dry, Bucky placed his right hand flat over her shaven vulva and with his right thumb made small circles on her clitoris.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Daisy cupped her hands over her small breasts. At first Bucky thought it was out of sudden modesty. Then he realized she was kneading them and pleasuring herself as he prepared to enter her. Sliding his thumb into her pussy, he could tell she was ready for him by how hot and moist it was.

Standing in front of her at the edge of the table, Bucky gripped Daisy’s hips with both hands and was pleased that this time she did not flinch. Not even Natasha could tolerate the touch of his cold, cybernetic hand on her skin during sex. Daisy did not seem to mind, or at least she did not let on if she did.

Thick and long, Bucky’s dick slid into Daisy’s pussy sending a rush of sensation throughout her body. She opened her mouth halfway and let out a slow, deep breath. At first, he thought she had fallen asleep and was beginning to snore. Then, he realized that instead of the silence that he was used to with Natasha, Daisy was emitting raspy pants with each thrust. The deeper he plunged, the louder and raspier her pants became like a wild animal in heat.

Daisy’s pussy was tight, which convinced Bucky that she was somewhat inexperienced. Not wanting to hurt her, he began to grind more gently to which she bade, “Harder!” After a few seconds of thought, he resumed more aggressive thrusts as he pounded his dick into her core.

It was then that Bucky heard a soft tapping noise off to his left side. He looked over his shoulder and saw Reznor, his pet aardvark, on the floor humping the model Skrull space ship that Bucky had built and to which Reznor had taken quite a liking.

“Reznor!” Bucky yelled. The startled aardvark froze and stared up at his naked master. After a moment of stillness, the animal returned to copulating with the model ship.

“Will you give it a rest?!” Bucky admonished. “Damn, he _loves_ that ship,” he concluded. “Like father, like son,” he devilishly thought.

Returning his attention to Daisy, Bucky saw that she was not distracted by his lapse in concentration. After all, while scolding Reznor, he had not stopped fucking her. He loved seeing Daisy in such rapture and was happy to share the pleasure with her. Slowing his rhythm, he tightened the grip on her hips and took a step backward lifting her ass off the table while continuing to ram her deeper and harder. With her ass in mid-air, the petite brunette released her breasts and grabbed the edge of the table. Her arms and head were now the only part of her touching it.

Biting his bottom lip, Bucky gradually began to feel a slight vibration. At first he thought it was just the table rocking but then realized he could feel the vibration under his feet. The harder and deeper he plunged his dick, the louder Daisy panted and the stronger the vibration grew. 

“Have we drifted into an asteroid field? Is it a meteor shower?” Bucky wondered.

Looking at Daisy’s wrists, Bucky saw that she was not wearing her bracelets. At the press of a button, those bracelets transformed into gauntlets – the gauntlets that helped to control her seismic power.

“Daisy?” Completely enthralled, she did not answer him.

“Daisy? Is that you?” he asked between thrusts. Still there was no answer.                                    

Soon, the quaking became so pronounced that Reznor became frightened, ceased fucking Bucky’s favorite model ship, and scurried from the room.

Just as Bucky thought the vibration would surely damage the ship, Daisy came and let out a deafening scream. As tears rolled down her face, the vibration subsided.

Disappointed that he wasn’t there yet, Bucky was about to slide his still-hard dick out of Daisy’s cunt.

“No! Leave it in,” she begged wishing to savor every last ripple of her amazing orgasm.

Stepping forward, Bucky carefully returned Daisy’s ass to the table and for a few minutes just stood there watching the satisfaction wash over her face. Finally, she smiled at him and shook her head “yes” to let him know he could pull out of her. 

Before Bucky had a chance to grasp his rigid dick and jerk himself off, Daisy stepped down from the table and knelt before her partner.

“Now, it’s _your_ turn,” she smiled up at him.

Before he could tell her it was okay, she had taken him into her mouth. Grabbing the table with both hands to balance himself, he could barely catch his breath as his dick entered her throat. As Daisy sucked harder, her teeth gently nipped at his hardened cock, and he felt as if his head would explode with delight. Looking down at the table, he realized that he was gripping it so firmly that his cybernetic fingers had left impressions in it. 

“Bucky?” The voice sounded like it came from somewhere far away.

“Bucky!” The voice sounded like Daisy’s.

“Daisy?” Looking down, he saw that it could not be her because she still had his enormous cock in her throat.

 _“Barnes!”_ the voice yelled louder.

Flinching, Bucky jerked his head in the direction of the voice. He half opened his eyes and realized that he was not in his workroom at all but in his bunk. Blinking quickly, he looked toward the doorway and saw Daisy standing there fully clothed and staring at him with her hands on her hips.

“Are you going to sleep all day?! We have to do the systems check and then get to work on our list of targets,” she admonished.

“Oh...yeah...I’ll be right there,” Bucky replied groggily. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her for a moment while he processed the fact that he had been dreaming.

Turning to walk away, Daisy stopped and said, “And Bucky...?”

“Yeah, ‘Daise’?” he asked.

“Put that thing away,” she advised looking over her shoulder at the biggest morning erection she had ever seen.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed.

Shaking her head, she turned into the hallway and walked toward the control room.

With a heavy sigh, Bucky considered the tented blanket that was formed by his huge penis. He thought a cold shower was just what he needed, but then decided not to waste the erection. Lying on his back, he began to jerk off.

From down the hall, he heard Daisy yell, “You know I can hear you, right?”

He knew she really could not because he was adept at doing virtually everything silently thanks to his training as an elite assassin. However, he also knew that she would figure he would not waste perfectly "good wood."

Laughing to himself, Bucky smiled at Reznor who was looking up at him quizzically. He shot his load onto the sheets and added laundry to his list of things to do that day.

“Well, Reznor, it’s time to wash and get to work,” Bucky moped. “Just another day in space.”

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Planet Press
> 
> All characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics which retains the rights.


End file.
